This Is The End
by Linnafan
Summary: Priss tells the true story of the Knight Sabers downfall (Please R&R)
1. Priss is having a baby

(Some changes have been made to this fic. I have changed the years so to better show the changes of the characters. As Arwen16 pointed out to me. (Thank you for that.) And I'm gonna work on putting more detail into my work from now on hope this works out in me favor.)

( Ps I'd just like to say thank you to all the US marines and Special Forces that are fighting for our freedom and to the troops that found Saddam. I Pray for your safety and I believe in what you are doing Rev. Joshua Hunt, LinnaFan.)

"My name is Priss Asaragi and I am here to tell you the true events that led up to what really happened today Jun 23. 2048. Do not believe what GENOM has told you for they are lies. This is what really happened." Priss said looking at a TV Camera in the channel 32 newsroom dressed in her Hard Suit.

"I am a Knight Saber. I am reviling my face to you because I don't have much time to live. I am the last of four. GENOM has killed all my friends to cover up their darkest secret. They have killed the other three Knight sabers. Their names were Syila Stingray Linna Yamazaki and Nene Romanova. They have also killed our friends Nigle Kerkmen Mackey Stingray my doughtier Lilly and my husband Leon McNickle." She said looking at the table in front of her.

"This is the true story."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Screen blackens

The year is now 2045 5 years after Galatea. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I can't believe that Priss is pregnant. Who would have guessed? I mean its Priss." Nene exclaimed still in shock.

"No kidding I thought she was joking till she showed me the ultrasound picture." Linna said.

"I know how you two feel I was shocked as well." Syila said with a small smirk.

The three were sitting in the up stairs part of Syila's place. Syila was still in her nightgown with a cup of coffee in her hand and a paper in her lap. Linna was in her business suite because she was on her way to work when Priss called her to Syila's. Nene was half-asleep after coming off the night shift at the ADP.

"Well I'm going home." Nene yawned.

"Ain't you lucky I'm just going in." Linna said with a bummed out look on her face. 

"Have fun at work today Linna." Syila laughed as Linna and Nene walked out.

"Screw you Syila." Linna said sarcastically.

Priss was on her bike as always. Heading to her new house to tell Leon the good news.

'What am I gonna tell him. I don't think we are ready to have a baby.' She thought as she got on the freeway. 

"I guess I'll just tell him the truth." She said to herself as she pulled into the driveway and dismounted her bike.

'Man I hope I can do this.' She thought.

"Leon I'm home." She said throwing her leather jacket on the couch and walking in to the kitchen for a beer to help ease her mind.

"Hay there you are I was beginning to wonder where you were." Leon said as she was opining her beer.

Priss raised the beer to her lips then lowered it and looked at it for a second. Then she poured it down the sink. 

"Hey that was a perfectly good beer." Leon said with his mouth open in shock. "What's wrong? That's not lick you."

"I don't think I should drink anymore." She said.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Umm." Priss said. " Well how do I say this. Well I guess I should just tell you."

"What." Leon asked. "What do you need to tell me."

"Well you see." Priss trailed off.

Leon was about to give up and walk away when Priss sighed.

"Leon." She asked and he looked at her. "I'm Pregnant." 

" What?" Leon said in amassment.

"Two months in. I just found out today. That's where I was this morning. At the doctor. She said starting to smile at the look on Leon's face.

"Your pregnant. He said looking at Priss. "Are we ready for this?" He asked.

"Well we have about seven mounts to get ready." Priss said.

"Ok well we need to get right to it then." Leon said. "But Priss what about the team?" He asked.

" I'll have to quit." She said sadly. "Or at least till the baby is borne." 

"Have you tolled Syila yet?" Leon asked as he opened a beer for himself. 

"Yes I Just came from there." Priss said. "They all know."

"Wow this is kind of cool." Leon said, "I mean the thought of being a father." 

"I know this could be fun." Priss said as she hugged Leon. 

"Well I need to go to work Priss." Leon said. "Or I could call in for the day they will understand." 

"No don't worry we have plenty of time." Priss said. " Go to work I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok." Leon said and headed for the door. "I love you." 

"You'd better love me this is your fault to." Priss called after him.

Priss sat on the couch and laid her head back trying to take it all in.

'Oh God what are we gonna do.' She thought.

Leon drove his patrol car to the south district to pick up his partner Daley Wong.

"Hey Wong hurry your ass up we are gonna be late." He yelled at Daley as he came out of his house. 

"Hey you're the one that is late not me Leon." Daley said.

"Yea yea just get in." Leon said half jokingly.

"So what kept you?" Daly asked.

"Me and Priss were talking and I lost track of time." Leon replied.

"Oh none of my business I take it." Daily said.

"No not that kind of talk." Leon said. "This talk was more scary."

"What could be more scary than an angry Priss?" Daily joked.

"A pregnant Priss." Leon said.

"Pre-pre-pregnant?" Daily said as his jaw landed in his lap.

"Yep she is two mounts pregnant. She just found out today." Leon said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Wow congratulations Leon." Daily said shacking Leon's hand.

"Thank you." Leon said. "I hope we can handle this." 

"You can come-on Priss is a Knight saber and you are an ex-ADP officer this should be a snap for the two of you." Daily said.

"Maybe." Leon sighed.

"Well in any case I'm proud of you." Daily said

"Thanks." Leon said as he pulled into the station.

Priss was still sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Yea." Priss said picking up the phone.

"Priss we've got a rouge Boomer on the rampage." Syila said. "We need some help Linna is on her way put Nene is out of reach."

"Where is she?" Priss asked.

"Probably in the shower." Syila said.

"Well Syila you know that I'm pregnant." She said. " I don't think I should risk my life till the baby is born at the least." 

"I thought you would say that but I had to try. Can you still come and help in the mobile pit? You will be safe I promise that." Syila said.

"No problem." Priss said. " I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

"Ok thank you Priss." Syila said. "I'll keep trying Nene."

Priss hung up the phone and ran out the door and mounted her bike. Syila was still trying to get Nene on the line when Priss arrived.

"Ok I'm here what's the situation?" Priss asked running into the pit.

"Wow six minutes a new record." Syila said.

"I went a little fast. What's the situation?" Priss asked again.

"It's a new military Boomer." Syila said. "Its in the south District near the Police HQ."

"WHAT?!" Priss cried, "Leon should be there we got to go now."

"We need Nene." Syila said not looking at Priss. "Unless you want to go in." Syila said looking over at Priss but she saw her throwing her jacket on the ground and undressing then getting into her Skin suit.

"Priss are you sure about this?" Syila asked knowing the answer.

"I have to Syila." Priss said. "This is my last mission with the Knight Sabers." 

"Ok thank you Priss." Syila said.

"God damn this thing is big." Leon said as he was re-loading his three round .50 caliber Boomer killer.

"It's a new one." Daily said. "We are fucked if they don't get here soon Leon."

"Yea but they had better be one saber light or she is gonna get killed. By the Boomer or her husband." Leon said.

"Well if the others don't get here fast she won't have a husband to kill her." Daily said as he aimed his 3rd RPG round at the Boomer.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE" Daily yelled and all the officers hit the dirt and covered there ears as the RPG fired from the launcher.

The RPG rocketed through the air leaving a trail of smoke in its path and slammed into the Boomers chest making it take a step back to keep from falling over.

"Nice shot but I think you pissed it off now." Leon said as the Boomer released a barrage of artillery and bullets into the ADP Building.

"Wow that was close." Daily said looking at Leon. "LEON!" Daily cried.

"I'M ok it went right through and missed the important parts." Leon said holding his left shoulder. "I'm glad that thing only has 9mm rounds or id be dead by now."

"Man where the hell are they?" Daily said.

"Ok you two Nene's not coming so its up to the both of you." Syila said into the headset.

"We can handle it right Priss." Linna said. "Priss?" 

"What is there a problem?" Priss asked.

"Umm Priss are you ok to do this?" Linna asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Why?" Priss said.

"Nothing. Lets go Leon may need help." Linna said and they got into the firing chamber.

They launched from the chamber and their boosters kicked in as they skipped from rooftop to rooftop. They were less than a block away from the ADP building when they saw the Boomer.

"Yikes that's a big one." Linna said.

"This is bad." Priss said as they landed on he rooftop behind the Boomer.

"Hey it's the Knight Sabers!" One of the ADP officers said pointing to the building.

"Well there's two of them." Leon said. "But I can't see them clearly. Daily let me see the binoculars."

"I can see them perfectly from here." Daily said.

"And?" Leon asked.

"Its Linna and…. Its Priss." Daily said.

"GOD DAMN IT PRISS." Leon yelled at her.

"Its no good Leon they're going in." Daily said.

"Ok Linna you take the left I'll take the right." Priss said.

"Got it lets do it." Linna said as she jumped at the Boomer.

Priss readied her knuckle bombs in both her fists and legs.

"Ok Linna I'm gonna hit it hard and drew its attention. That's when I want you to use your cutters and rip it open reach in and crush its core." Priss said.

"Right." Linna answered.

Priss landed her right fist into the boomers face and then her left leg both knuckle bombs detonating on impact. The Boomer let out a roar in pain and turned to see Priss hitting a wall then coming right for it again.

"NOW KILL IT LINNA." Priss said as she landed her 2nd wave of knuckle bombs on its face.

Linna let lose with her cutters and sliced into the Boomers back splitting it open and exposing its core.

"I see the core Priss I'm going in." Linna said.

"Ok I'll cover you" Priss said.

Linna reached in and grabbed the core and squeezed.

"Dam Priss this things core is armored I can't destroy it you'll need to use your knuckle bomb." Linna said letting go of the core and jumping clear of the boomer just as it turned its attention to Linna and exposing its back to Priss.

"That was your last mistake you son-of-a-bitch." Priss said as she slammed her right fist into the Boomers core.

The Boomer didn't roar or move it just fell to the ground crushing several cars including Leon's patrol car.

"My car that bastard." Leon yelled at the boomer then looked at Priss.

Priss had her hand on her head and was laughing.

"Your gonna pay for that car." Leon said.

Priss just shrugged.

"Ok you two the Boomer is destroyed get out of there." Syila said.

Priss looked at Leon holding his shoulder then took off with Linna right behind her.

"He is gonna kill me for that." Priss said.

"Why?" Linna asked. "If not for you he would be in big trouble."

"Yea that's true but I tolled him I was done with the Knight Sabers. Then I show up as one." Priss said. "Then I destroyed his car. I'm dead."

"Now that you put it that way yes you are." Linna Laughed.

Priss quickly changed into her riding close and went down to the ADP building to play the part of a wife. And face subsequent execution at the hands of her husband.

"Oh no here we go its show time." Daily said as Priss ran up to Leon who was getting lifted into the back of an ambulance.

"Leon are you ok I herd you were hurt." Priss said with an act that would have won her an Oscar. 

"Yea I'm ok Priss don't worry." Leon said with a hard look at her.

Priss just smiled both at the fact that Leon was ok and that he could not kill her just yet. At the hospital Leon was patched up and released in 2 hours. Sooner than Priss wanted. Priss was weighting for him in one of Syila's cars so he would not have to hold on to Priss on the back of her bike. The trip passed in silence and Priss knew Leon was mad but there was nothing she could do.

(Ok if you are under 17 skip past this its gonna be rough.) 

Priss and Leon walked through the front door and Priss immediately sat on the couch and waited for her death sentence.

"What the Hell were you thinking Priss putting yourself in danger after what you found out today." Leon glared. "You could have been killed."

"Leon, I had to." Priss explained. "Nene was out of touch and Syila cant fight anymore and Linna could not have taken it on her own."

"Then you should have left it to us we could have stopped it." Leon said looking more pissed than ever.

"At what cost?" Priss asked. "You already had a bullet in your shoulder and you were trapped. If we didn't arrive when we did our baby would not have a father is that what you want." 

"How could you say that?" Leon asked looking hurt. "Of coarse I don't want that. But if you were killed there wouldn't be a baby. And did you think about a miscarriage You may live but what about the baby."

"I'm not gonna say sorry Leon. I did what I thought was right." Priss said getting angry.

"I don't expect you to just don't do it again. Ever." Leon said in a voice that sent chills down Priss's spine.

"I don't plan to." Priss said.

"You better not or so help me." Leon said and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

'I knew I should not have gone but there was no choice. He would have been killed. He may be an asshole sometimes but I love him.' Priss thought as she sat on the couch with her head in her hands sobbing lightly.

(Ok so its not that bad but I tried.)

Nene awoke to find that she was very cold. However she soon discovered why she had fallen asleep in the bathtub and had been there for several hours.

"Oops I guess I fell asleep. I hope I don't catch something." She said as she claimed out of the tub. "Oh gross I'm a prune."

Nene walked out of the bathroom and walked to her closet to get something to put on. When she heard her Knight Saber phone ringing.

"Oh just great." She grumbled. "Nene here what is it Syila?"

"Huh what." Came Syila's voice on the line after a minute. "Oh Nene there you are where were we needed you."

"I fell asleep in the tub. Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Not any more Priss and Linna took care of it with little problems. However Leon was shot in his shoulder but he's ok." Syila said.

"That's good sorry I was just bushed after work." Nene said. "But should Priss be going out an missions?" She asked. 

"Well she had no choice Leon was in trouble." Syila said.

"Oh sorry next time I'll be there." Nene sad.

"Ok we'll be counting on you." Syila said.

Nene hung up the phone and crawled into bed.

"Man I'm still sleepy." She said and fell asleep.


	2. I cant think of a title for this one yet

Leon sat on the bed and contemplated what he had said to Priss in his fit of rage.

'I think I went to far.' He thought 'I hope she is not to mad at me for it.'

After a few minutes Leon stood up and opened the bedroom door and went in to the living room. There he found Priss with her head in her hands crying. She stood up to face Leon.

"Priss I'm." He started.

"I'm sorry Leon I should not have gone." She said with a tear rolling down her check.

"No Priss I shouldn't have gotten mad I was just scared for you and our child." Leon said reaching out the wipe the tear from Priss's check.

"I love you Priss." Leon said. " I would die if anything happened to you."

"I love you to." Priss said and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Nothing will happen to me. I'll quit the Knight sabers for good." 

"I don't want you to quit the team just the fighting." Leon said to the surprise of Priss. "You can gather intelligence on boomers in the mobile pit from a safe distance."

"That's ok with you?" Priss asked.

"Yes." Leon answered. " I can't ask you to abandon your team."

"Thank you." Priss said.

Leon held her for a few minutes then let her go.

"So what's for dinner?" Leon asked.

"Oh you suck." Priss laughed.

Three months have passed sense the Boomer attacked the APD building. Priss is now 5 months pregnant and is starting to show. Now she needs to do the worst thing she can think of. She needs new clothes and she hates the idea.

Priss and Leon walk through the door of the Silky Doll and walked up to the counter where Syila was standing with a wicked smile on her face. Nene and Linna were giggling in the corner when they saw Priss walk through the door. 

"Your just loving this aren't you Syila?" Priss asked when she saw the smile on Syila's face.

"You have no idea." Syila said. "Oh girls lets see if we can find Mrs. Asaragi some new clothes."

"Lets go Priss." Nene and Linna said in unison.

They led Priss through the store piling things in her arms. And shoving her in the dressing room. A few minutes went by and Priss did not come out. 

"Priss is something wrong?" Leon asked.

"I'm NOT coming out in this." Priss said from inside the dressing room.

"Oh come on Priss It cant be that bad." Linna teased. 

"I'd like to see you wear it Linna." Priss said. 

"I'm not the one who is pregnant." Linna said.

"Damn who picked this out?" Priss asked.

"I did." Linna said.

"Oh now your really gonna where it. To your funeral when I kill you." Priss said.

"Are you coming out or are we gonna have to come in and get you?" Syila asked.

"How could you this door is electronically locked." Priss said looking at the door. 

"Nene if you would." Syila said pointing to the door.

"With pleasure." Nene said as she pulled the cover off the lock. 2 seconds later the door opened revealing Priss in a white dress and a white hat with flowers on it.

"Oh my god that is so cute." Linna said. The others all started laughing.

Priss scanned the room looking for Leon and found him sitting in a chair laughing harder than the rest.

"Leon." Priss frowned.

"I'm sorry Priss it's just to much." He laughed. 

Priss slammed the door almost taking off Nene's head. A moment later she came out in a simple pair of sweats and a shirt made out of silk.

"This is ok with me." She said looking at Leon for his input.

"Yea but not as good as the first." He joked.

"Shut up." She said and walked back in the dressing room.

It took about an hour for Priss to find enough things that she liked and bought them at a good discount. Then she and Leon went home.

"Man some of the things they wanted me to try." Priss said as they walked through the front door.

"Some of them were nice I thought." Leon said carrying the boxes. 

"I'm just glad to be home." Priss said flopping down on the couch.

Meanwhile in the GENOM tower the new CEO was sitting at his desk. Looking at some old records of the Knight Sabers.

"Well they truly are impressive ain't they Danny? He asked.

"Yes Mr. Mason." Danny said.

"That is why my father could not get rid of them." He said.

"Well sir your father didn't know who they were or where their base is." Danny said. "We do."

"Yes we do." He said looking at a Picture of the whole team at a diner. 

"That woman Priss is very beautiful isn't she Danny?" He asked.

"Yes sir Yes she is." Danny said.

"I hear she is expecting a baby soon." He asked.

"Yes sir. Her and Leon McNickle." Danny answered. 

"It's a shame the child will only live for a short time." He said.

A man dressed in a business suit walked into the room with an evil smile. 

"Mr. Mason the preparations are complete sir. We will be ready to commence operation Knight loss in about three years." He said.

"Good." Mr. Mason said. "Keep a close eye on the Sabers three years is a long time for things to go wrong."

"Yes sir I'll do that." Danny said and walked out of the room.

Priss was sitting at a table in Hot Legs listening to a new band that had taken the place of Sekira her old band.

'Well these new guys aren't too bad.' She thought as the band finished playing. 

The female singer was dressed in a white leather outfit that looked like the one that Priss used to wear except for the color. She picked up the microphone and whipped the sweet from her forehead.

"On behalf of The Patriots I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight." She said. "I see some old faces in the crowd tonight including the one that I have seen up here on the stage many times I'm not gonna point you out but you know who you are."

She set the microphone down and walked back to the dressing room. Priss sat at the table wondering if the woman was talking about her. Its been 3 years sense she last preformed.

'No she can't be talking about me there's no way.' She thought. 

"Excuse me but you're Priss Asaragi aren't you?" A Female voice came from behind Priss making her jump about an inch out of her chair. She turned around to see a young woman about 22 years old with long brown hear. 

Yes that's me." Priss answered. "Who are you?" She asked cocking her head to the side. 

"My name is Faith Hemora I'm the lead singer for The Patriots." She said. She looked nothing like she did on the stage. Now she was wearing a beautiful red dress that hung down to her ankles. 

"Oh wow you're show was good." Priss said standing up to shake her hand.

"Wow in honored that the famous Priss liked my songs." Faith said shaking Priss's hand. About that time she saw Priss's stomach. "So the rumors are true the famous bad girl Priss Asaragi is pregnant." She said smiling at her.

"Yes I am." Priss said. "What's so shocking about that?"

"Nothing I was just surprised to here it." She explained. "How far are you?" She asked trying to save herself.

"9 mounts." Priss said putting her hand on her stomach. "Should be any day now."

"That's great news do you have a name yet? She asked sounding a bit nosy.

Priss looked at her with wonder in her eye. 

"Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to be nosy I'm just curious about my favorite singer that's all." Faith said seeing the look on Priss's face. 

"We are thinking if it's a boy we'll call him Jake and if it's a girl we'll name her Lilly." Priss said looking at the young singer. 

"Those are nice names." Faith said. 

"Do you want to sit down?" Priss asked. "I know how tired you must be after the show."

"Ok sure." Faith said as she pulled up a chair. She was silent for a minute in thought.

"Hey Priss can I ask you something?" She said after a moment.

"What is it?" Priss said.

"The Patriots need a manager and I was kind of hoping you would do that." Faith said. 

Priss felt the blood drain from her face when she herd the question.

"You want me to manage your band?" Priss asked in disbelief.

"Yes I was hoping you say yes." Faith said.

Priss felt a small pain in her gut and thought it was just the baby moving around. 

"So what do you say Priss? Will you do it?" Faith asked.

"I say that I need of change the time of birth form any day to any minute." Priss said holding her stomach.

"Do you mean your having the baby now?" Faith asked some what in shock.

"Yes now call an ambulance." Priss said almost screaming.

"The hospital is not far I'll drive you there." Faith said helping Priss to her feet.

They reached the hospital in less than 5 minutes. And faith ran in to get help. 


	3. Lilly Asaragi

Leon was ordering lunch for Daily and himself at on of his favorite places. He was just about to bite into his burger when Nene's voice came over the radio.

" Leon Leon are you in your car answer me if you are." Nene said sounding hysterical. Leon looked at Daily with a puzzled look.

"What dose she want we are eating lunch." He said.

"Don't ask me." Daily said. "Ask her."

"Oh man she is gonna give me indigestion." Leon said reaching for the mic."

"LEON ARE YOU THEY'RE COME ON ANSWER ME." She yelled.

"This is Leon what's the problem Nene?" He asked.

"Its about time Leon. Its Priss she is having the baby now." Nene said. "I'm on my way now she is at Cook County Hospital."

Leon blood ran cold as he threw his burger out the window and gunned his cruiser out of the parking lot making Daily spill his soda in his lap. 

"Hey Leon I know your excited but reckless driving is gonna kill you before you get there." Daily said moping up the soda that was sitting in his lap. Leon paid no attention to him he just pushed the pedal down harder. They made it to the hospital in record time Nene was just arriving and getting out of her car but had to jump back in to avoid getting hit by Leon. Leon was out of his car and heading for the door before Nene could get back out of her car. He crashed threw the front door like a mad man and ran to the reception desk.

"Where is the delivery room?" He asked out of breath. 

"Down the hall follow the green line 3rd door to the right." The receptionist said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you." Leon said and was off like his ass was on fire.

Nene and Daily were right behind him running as fast as they could but he was still putting a lead on them. By the time the got to the delivery room Leon was getting on a gowned and gloves and being led into the delivery room to be with Priss. 

"Man I've never seen Leon run so fast before." Daily panted as he and Nene sat on a bench next to a young woman dressed in red.

Syila Linna Nigle and Mackey arrived soon after they did and came running up to Nene. Syila even had a smile from ear to ear.

"So what's the news how is Priss doing?" Linna asked.

"I don't know we just got here to." Nene said looking at them.

The girl in red looked up at the mention of Priss's name and looked over at them.

"Are you friends of Priss's?" She asked. 

"Yes we are. Who are you?" Syila asked looking at here.

"I'm Faith I was the one that brought Priss here." Faith said standing up to meet them. 

"I've never hard of you before how did you meet Priss?" Syila asked.

"I'm the lead singer of The Patriots." She said. "It's a new band at Hot Legs I was talking to Priss after the show when she went into labor." 

"Well then you have out thanks for helping our Priss." Linna said shaking Faith's hand. "This is Syila, Nene, Mackey, Nigle and Daily the blur you saw a few minutes ago was Leon Priss's husband. We all know Priss in one way or the other." 

"Its nice to meet you all." Faith said giving a small bow.

They all sat in the weighting room talking about this and that. Faith was talking about her band with Linna and Nene. Syila was talking about the store with Nigle. And Mackey and Daily were talking about cars and girls when Leon came out of the delivery room with a big smile on his face. They all stood when they saw him.

"It's a girl." He said very excited.

"Oh cool." They all said.

"How is Priss doing?" Linna asked.

"She is fine." Leon said. "She wants to see you all. And someone named Faith whoever that is."

"That's me." Faith said raising her hand. They all went into the room where Priss was resting with the baby in her arms. Leon went and sat in a chare next to her. Priss looked at them and uncovered the baby's face. 

"Every one." Priss said weakly. "I'd like you all to meet Lilly Faith Asaragi."

Faith looked at Priss with a surprised look on her face. 

"Why Faith?" Faith asked. Priss smiled.

"Well I thought it was a nice name." Priss said. "Plus it was you who brought me to the hospital and called all my friends. And you're also my first managing client. 

"So your gonna help The Patriots Hit it big?" Faith asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. 

"Yes I am." Priss answered. 

"Oh wow that's great thank you Priss." She said jumping up and down. "I'm gonna go tell the others thank you Priss. And congratulations on the baby." She said as she ran out the door nearly killing a passing nurse. 

"Boy she is a perky one ain't she." Syila said. 

"I was excited to when I got my first manager." Priss said weekly.

"Well you guys I hate to break this up but I think Priss needs her rest." Leon said pushing the others out of the room. "I'll be back soon Priss I'm gonna go get lunch I'm starving." 

Priss didn't hear him because she was fast asleep with her baby in her arms. Leon stood in the door for a moment looking at the two of them sleeping.

'"I've got to be one of the luckiest men alive." He said to himself. " I've got a beautiful wife who I love with all me heart. And now I've got a little girl that's as beautiful as my wife is. What more can I ask for." He added as he closed the door.

Leon went back to the dinner where he and Daily went to get another burger then headed back to be with Priss when she woke up. He was walking down the hall towards Priss's room when noticed a man in a black suite coming out of the room. 

"May I ask what you were doing in my wife's room?" Leon said suspiciously.

The man in black quickly turned to face Leon with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh you scared me." The man said putting his hand on his chest. "Don't be alarmed I went into the wrong room by accident I'm sorry." 

Oh well didn't you look at the name plate on the door?" Leon asked eyeing him closely.

"No I didn't I was in a rush I herd my wife was having a baby and I was just to excited." He said with some sweet rolling down his forehead.

Leon thought back to his mad dash through the hospital and figured he was telling the truth.

" Ok see what you're saying." Leon said. "I hope you find your wife soon."

"Thank you." He said and started down the hall. "Hey congratulations on your baby." He yelled as he rounded the corner. 

Leon watched for a moment then he walked through the door and sat next to Priss who was still fast asleep with Lilly in her arms. 

The man in black watched Leon through a mirror that was in the hall till he disappeared into the room.

"Mr. Mason the package has been delivered." He said into his phone.

"Good work Danny. How was it delivered to her?" Came Mason's voice.

"I injected it into her I.V drip you should be getting a signal any second now." Danny said.

"Were there any problems?" Mason asked.

"I ran into McNickle in the hall as I was coming out of the room." He said. "But don't worry I played it off as if my wife was having a baby and I got lost." 

"And he bought it? Mason asked.

"Hook line and sinker sir there will be no problem." Danny said as he started for the exit.

"That's good." Mason said. "Is the sleeper cell in position?" 

"Yes sir." Danny said walking out the door into the parking lot.

"Good. Return here at once we still have much work to do." Mason said and hung up the phone.

Danny got in his car and headed back to the GENOM building.


	4. Going home

Leon was dozing off in the chair next to Priss when a nurse came into the room.

__

"I need to take your doughtier for some tests." She whispered to Leon as she picked Lilly up.

__

"Test's?! What kind of tests?" Leon asked.

__

"Just the usual stuff." She whispered. _"We also need to take finger and foot prints. And fill out the birth certificate that's all she will be back in less than an hour." _She said and walked out the door with Lilly in her arms.

Leon leaned back in his chair with a sigh and fell asleep. Priss woke up about 15 minutes later and was startled to find her doughtier missing. She looked over to see if Leon had her and saw that he was sleeping with his hands folded in his lap.

"Leon where is Lilly?" Priss asked sounding very worried. Leon opened his eyes and looked over Priss.

"What's wrong Priss?" He asked.

"Lilly is gone!" Priss said hysterically.

"No a nurse came in while you were sleeping and took her for some tests that's all." Leon explained trying to calm his shacking wife. 

"How will they know who's baby is who's?" Priss asked starting to calm down.

"She put a wrist band around your wrist and one around Lilly's. They are identical and they are the only 2 in this hospital. And they can only be removed by cutting them off." He said.

"Are you sure?" Priss asked. 

"Yes I'm sure." Leon said smiling. "Plus Lilly has a birth mark on her right foot." Priss laid back in the bed with a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. 

"I've never been so scared in my life." Priss said. 

About 30 minutes later the nurse came back into the room carrying Lilly. Priss was overjoyed to have her little girl back in her arms. Priss immediately checked the wristband and compared it with hers. Then she checked the birthmark on her foot. The nurse seeing this started to laugh.  
"It never fails to amuse me when a new mother checks every detail of the child when it comes back after the tests." She laughed as she walked out.

Leon looked at Priss holding there doughtier and smiling. 

"I take it by the look on your face that everything is ok." Leon said half mocking.

"Yes its her." Priss smiled. 

Faith was walking down the hall when the nurse came out of the room laughing. She stepped aside to let the nurse by teen she walked in the room with Priss Leon.

"Hey guys am I interrupting anything?" She asked as she entered. 

"Hi Faith." Priss said. " No come in its ok."

Faith walked up to the bed and puled up a chair and sat down.

"I see Miss Lilly is awake." Faith said as Lilly looked at her. "What beautiful cat-like brown eyes. Looks like yours Priss."

"Thank you." Priss said smiling.

"Well I came to tell you the reaction from the band when I tolled them we had a manager." Faith said. "They were all very happy that we had one but they were thrilled to hear that it was Priss Asaragi"

"Boy am I really that famous?" Priss asked. 

"Yes you are." Faith tolled her. "They all want to meet you but thought it was to soon after you had a baby. So they said they would wait till you came to see them." 

"I'll be up and around in a day or two." Priss said. "But for now all I want to do is go home and lay in my own bed."

"I'll go see when you can go." Leon said and walked out of the room. 

A few minutes later Leon came back into the room. Priss and Faith were talking about music and feature plans. Priss looked over at Leon when he came in.

"So when can I get out of here?" She asked.

"As soon as you can get dressed." He said opening the closet and getting Priss's clothes out and handed them to her.

"Great it smells like a hospital in here its driving me nuts." Priss said as she handed Lilly to Leon and started getting dressed. A nurse brought in a wheel chair and the release forms for Priss t sign. Then she turned the chair over to Faith as Leon went to get the car. Leon was just pulling up in the car when Faith was bringing Priss and Lilly out the front door in the chair. Priss was finishing the paperwork and handed the clipboard to the nurse and Leon opened the passenger side door for Priss to get in. 

"Finally I can go home." Priss said as she climbed in with Lilly. Leon closed the door and got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Faith I'm gonna spend some time with Leon and Lilly I'll see you in 3 days at Hot Legs and Bring the band well start working then." Priss said out the window.

"Ok Priss I'll see you Tuesday then." Faith said. Then she headed for her car. Leon and Priss headed for home with there new baby in arms. 

"Hey Leon I'm hungry as hell can we pick up something on the way?" Priss asked.

"Yea I guess. What do you want?" He asked. 

"A burger fries and a Pepsi." Priss said licking her lips at the thought.

"Ok no problem." Leon said pulling a U-turn and headed for a local drive-through.

Priss got her food plus an extra burger if she was still hungry after the first one and the fries. Then headed for home. They were pulling into the drive when Priss realized something. 

"Oh no Leon we don't have a crib for the baby." She said.

"That's ok we can go get one today." Leon tolled her as he shut off the car.

Leon got out and opened the door for Priss (Who was loving the royalty treatment she was getting.) and walked ahead of her to open the front door and stepped aside for Priss to walk in first. When Priss walked through the door she was shocked to find a new baby crib and stroller sitting in the living room. She put Lilly into the crib and pulled the blanket over her and then she looked at the stroller.

Attached to the stroller was a note. Priss opened the note and read it aloud. _We thought these were some things the baby would need. Your Friends, Syila, Nene, Linna, Mackey, Nigle, and Daily and your newest friend Faith._ _Congratulations. _

Priss was crying by the time she finished the note. Leon came up behind her and arms around her shoulders.

"I knew we needed these things so when I went for lunch I made a few calls." Leon said.

"You were playing me from the start weren't you?" Priss asked. 

"Yep." Was the only thing Leon said.

"You're a jerk you know that don't you." Priss said.

"Yep. But you love that don't you?" Leon asked.

"Yes I do." Priss said turning around to give him a kiss. "Ok I cant stand it any more I gonna die if I don't eat." Priss said grabbing the bag off the table and sitting on the couch and ripping into the wrapper of one of the burgers. She had the Burgers fries and the soda wolfed down in less than 3 minutes, which was an accomplishment even for Priss. Then she stretched out on the couch and was asleep instantly.

(Ok that was fun I had lots of fun writing this part. It only took me 6 hours to do so and sense I don't really plan ahead that's pretty good. I'm am weighting on authorization from a fellow writer to use a part from one of her stories. When I get it I may not post for a few days because I have lots to do over the next few days. I finished this part at 12:01 am an Wednesday 12/17/03 I will do the best I can to post the next part by 12:00 am on Monday 12/22/03 but no promises. Thanks for reading this far. Linnafan Rev. Joshua Hunt. )


	5. The show is on

A few days passed by and Priss and Leon were getting use to parenthood. Priss was always tired from staying up all night with the baby when Leon was working and Leon was tired from being up all night when he was home. Tuesday rolled around and Priss headed down to Hot Legs to meet the members of The Patriots. Priss walked in the dressing room where the band members were and found Faith on the phone in the back of the room. The lead guitarists going over some music. The drummer hammering out a beat on his drums. And Faiths backup singer working at a table with wadded up papers all around it. 

"I remember when Sekira was still playing here." Priss said closing the door behind her. "The lead singer was the one who made new lyrics. Not the backup singer things have changed in the past 3 years I guess."

Faith hung up the phone as soon as she saw Priss standing in the doorway.

"Hi Priss." Faith said. "Let me introduce you to the band."

All the members stood up to meet Priss as their names were called.

"This is Andy on the drums." Faith said pointing to Andy. "This is Sara my best friend and the best lyric writer I know of right now she is working on an old song form the 1980s called Turn The Page by Bob Seger." 

"Never heard of him." Priss said.

"Well if Sara finishes the song you'll hear it tonight we have the music made up we just need the words." Faith said.

"Ok that could be cool. And these two are?" Priss asked pointing to the guitarists.

"Those two clowns are Rick and Dick. No pun intended." Faith laughed. "Well that's the band. It goes without saying but everyone this is Priss Asaragi our manager."

"Wow I can't believe I'm meeting the great Priss Asaragi." Sara said shacking Priss's hand. Priss blushed at the thought of being called great.

"I know how you feel Sara this is a trip. I mean I've been to all of your shows I was crushed when Sekira disbanded." Rick said.

"Its nice to be working with you all." Priss said. "But I can't stay my husband has to be at work in an hour and I need to be with the baby." 

"How is Miss Lilly doing?" Faith asked.

"Well she can't sleep more than 2 hours at a time so we don't sleep much. And who ever said a life in music can be hell has never changed a dipper in their life I can tell you that." Priss said walking out the door. Leaving the band laughing as hard as they could. 

When Priss arrived home she found Leon sleeping in a chair with Lilly fast asleep in her crib. Priss pulled the blanket over Lilly and put her hand on Leon's shoulder. 

"Leon wake up you need to go to work." Priss whispered as she shook him. "Leon get up."

Leon steered and stretched.

"What's wrong." He groaned.

"Its time for you to go to work." Priss said.

"Oh man." Leon whimpered.

"I know how you feel I'm not sleeping much either." Priss said helping Leon to his feet. "Daily is on his way to get you. I know you are to tired to drive."

"Is this ever gonna end?" Leon asked.

"I'd say in about 2 or 3 months." Priss said.

Daily was pulling into the driveway as Priss was pushing Leon out the door. Daily reached over and opened the door and Priss threw Leon in and buckled his seat belt. Leon was asleep before Priss even closed the door. Priss was about to collapse on the couch when the phone rang. 

"Oh man I'm gonna kill whoever that is if Lilly wakes up." Priss said springing for the phone. "Hello?" Priss said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Priss its Nene." Priss heard Nene's voice.

"Nene if Lilly wakes up your dead where you stand." Priss said.
    
    "Oh I'm sorry Priss I didn't think she was sleeping." Nene said apologetically. 

"So what's up?" Priss asked.

"Well we haven't seen you sense you had Lilly and we were wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight." Nene said.

"I'd love to but Lilly." Priss explained.

"Bring her with you." Nene said.

"Where are you thinking about going?" Priss asked.

"Not to sure yet." Nene said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well Faith is performing tonight at Hot Legs. But yet again Lilly." Priss said.

"Well Priss if you and Leon feel comfortable with it my neighbor runs a daycare for babies. And said she would look after her for a few hours no charge as a favor to me." Nene said.

"Can she be trusted? Priss asked.

"Oh absolutely she has been running the daycare for 22 years now. And never had a problem bigger than a kid puking on her now and then." Nene said.

"Well I'll bring it up to Leon when he gets off work." Priss said.

"So it's a go if Leon is cool with it?" She asked.

"Yea that's fine with me." Priss said. "Look Nene I'm gonna take advantage of Lilly being asleep to try to get some myself."

"Ok Priss see you later." Nene said.

"Ok later." Priss said and hung up the phone. She walked back to the couch and landed face first on the cushions and was asleep. She slept peacefully for about 2 hours until Lilly was up and crying again. 

"Well at least I got some sleep." Priss groaned as she sat up to tend to Lilly. After an hour or so Lilly was sleeping again and so was Priss. Most of the day was based on an hour or two of sleep and tending to Lilly till Leon came home.

"Priss I'm home." He said as he walked through the door.

"Good your home I've got a question." Priss said giving Leon a kiss.

"You want me to look after Lilly so you can get some sleep right." Leon said smiling.

"No actually Nene and the others are going out tonight and want us to go." Priss said.

"What about Lilly?" He asked.

"Nene's neighbor runs a daycare for babies." Priss said.

"Can we trust her?" Leon asked.

"Nene said she has been running it for 22 years now without any major problems." Priss answered. 

"Do you want to go that badly?" He asked.

"Yes Faith is performing at Hot Legs tonight and I said I'd try to be there." Priss said.

"Well then lets go. I want to hear her sing." Leon said.

The time of the concert came around and Priss was in the dressing room with the band.

"Ok you guys its show time." Priss said.

"Cool lets do it." Faith said getting her self pumped up. 

"Sara did you finish the song?" Priss asked.

"Yep it's the opening song for tonight." She answered.

"Ok then lets see what you got." Priss said. "I'll be at the front row table." 

"Right, Patriots its show time." Faith said opening the stage door. 

Priss made her way to her table where the others were weighting. The Patriots were on the stage setting up some equipment and Faith was handing Sara a saxophone. A few minutes later Faith picked up the microphone and held up a hand calling for silence.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." She said. "Tonight we have a special treat for you to start things off. We have been working on an old song from the 1980's called turn the page. My backup singer will be playing the Saxophone for this so enjoy." As Faith finished Sara started to Howell on the Sax and Faith started to sing.

__

"On a lonely lonesome highway east of Omaha you can listen to the engine moaning out its one note song." Faith sang.

"Hey Priss I think you got a winner." Linna said tapping her feet to the beat.

"I agree Faith has a golden voice." Syila said. The others nodding their heads in agreement. 

__

"Say here I go, on the road again. Here I am, up on the stage. There I go playing star again." She sang on.

"I've heard about this song." Daily said. "It was a popular song in the mid 1980's by Bob Seger."

__

"Turn the page." She sang. The song ended much to the disappointment to the crowd that was loving it.

Faith and the others played their hearts out for 2 solid hours leaving the crowd speechless. After the show Priss meet the band in the dressing room.

"All I can say is that if Sekira could play like that we would still be playing." Priss said.

"No way Sekira was way better then us." Rick said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Hey I'm just saying your good." Priss said. "I'd love to stay and celebrate with you but we need to go get Lilly and go home. We need to try and get some sleep tonight we are bushed." 

"Ok Priss we'll see you at the next rehearsal." Faith called after Priss as she closed the door. 

(Ok now with all the pleasantries out of the way its time to get down to business. All hell is gonna break lose in the next 2 chapters. Mr. Mason will start the operation Knight Loss. This may take me a few days to put togeather any help would be great just e-mail them to me and Ill get back to you ASAP. 

Thanks for reading this far.  
Rev. Joshua Hunt)


	6. Traitor or alley

It has been 2 years sense Lilly was born and Priss joined the Patriots as their manager. They have moved out of Hot Legs and have started playing like professionals. They have some songs on the radio and their first CD has about to hit the stores. Priss and Leon are having a good time now that Lilly would sleep all night they were more in love with other with each passing day. 

"Hey Priss when are you gonna meet Faith for lunch today?" Leon asked as he was playing with Lilly.

"About noon. Why?" Priss asked as she was looking over some papers. 

"Well she said she had something important to tell you and I want to know what it is." He said 

"I'll let you know as soon as I can." Priss said. "I'm betting she wants to tell me that she and Sara finally came out of the closet." She laughed. 

"You think so?" Leon laughed at her comment. 

"We will have to see. What Time is it?" Priss asked.

"11:19." Leon answered.

Priss stood up and stretched. 

"Ohh man this paper work is killing me." She groaned. "Well I'm gonna get going I like to show up early as you know."

"Yep I know." Leon said picking up Lilly.

Priss dressed in her leather biking out fit that she finally was able to fit in after a year and a half of exercising.

"Ok I'll see you in about 3 hours. Make sure Lilly doesn't make any thing else disappear with the silver handle. She has already made more things vanish than Harry Huddeny has." She said as she walked out. 

She mounted her bike and headed to the dinner where she was to meet Faith. Priss pulled up to the dinners back parking lot and dismounted. As she was about to walk around the corner of the dinner she saw a man in black talking to Faith. She was about to walk up and say hi thinking the man was a fan till she said in an angry tone. 

"Remember your orders." The man in black said. "Keep an eye on them the operation is gonna began soon don't fuck it up because of your feelings." Priss froze in her tracks and hid behind a wall to listen in.

"I know my orders Danny." Faith snapped at him. 

"You look to be getting cozy with that Asaragi woman. And VERY cozy with my sister Sara and I don't like that." He said.

"What I do is my own business not yours." She hissed.

"Think of what Mr. Mason would say if he found out." 

"Mason!?!? I thought he was dead." Priss whispered to herself. "What the hell is going on.?"

"If you tell him Danny so help me I'll kill you." Faith warned him. "Priss will be here in a few minutes get out of here before she gets here."

The man in black walked away and got in his car and drove off. Faith watched him till he was out of site then she walked in the dinner. Priss sat with her back against the wall. 

'Something is not right' She thought as she reached for her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered. 

"Nene I need you to do something for me." Priss said.

"Priss I just got off work can't it wait?" Nene wined. 

"No it cant Nene so listen up." Priss snapped. "I need you to run a background check on Faith now call me with what you find immediately." Priss said and hung up. She sat there for a few minutes then walked in to the dinner. 

"Hey Priss over here." Faith said waving at her. 

"Hey Faith what's up?" Priss said sounding casual.

"Not much you?" She asked.

"Same shit different day." Priss answered.

"Any way I called you here to tell you something." Faith said. Priss fidgeted uneasily in her chair. 

"Its about Sara." She said. "Sara and I are…"

"Gay lovers." Priss answered for her.

"W-w-what how d-did you know?!" faith asked in shock.

"Oh please it would have been less obvious to hang a flashing neon sign the way you to act around each other." Priss laughed.

Faith turned red and shrugged. 

"Well that was easy." She said. "I was up most of the night thinking of a way to tell you."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Priss asked.

"Yea that's it." She said. "Well with that out of the way lets eat."

They talked about normal things, music and things. Priss was wondering who she could be so cool about what she was doing she was a spy. They were interrupted by Priss's phone ringing.

"One sec. Faith I need to take this." Priss said standing and walking out side.

"Yea what do you got Nene?" She asked.

"Well Priss something is not right." She said. "The personal background was protected by fire walls good ones to. But I managed to get past them and this is what I found. Up until about 4 years ago Faith Hemora did not exist. It's like she just popped out of thin air what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Priss said. "Call everyone we need to hold an emergency meeting. Something is about to happen soon I think."

"Right I'm on it." Nene said. 

"Ok I'll be at Syila's in 20 minutes." Priss said and hung up. 

Faith was sitting at the table finishing her meal when Priss walked back in.

"Is every thing ok?" She asked when she saw Priss. 

"Yea but I need to split Leon was called in and I need to be with Lilly. I'll see you tomorrow for practice." Priss said and walked out.

Linna and Nene were just arriving at Syila's when Priss arrived. They all went down to the pit where Syila was waiting. 

"What's the problem Priss?" Syila asked. Once they were all sitting.

"Its Faith." Priss said. "She is not who we think she is. I think she is a spy."

"A spy?" Syila asked.

"Yes I over heard her talking to a man dammed Danny. He was saying her orders were to keep an eye on "Them" I think he meant us." Priss said.

"So what do we do Syila?" Linna asked. 

"One more thing." Priss said. "That Danny guy mentioned Mason." 

"MASON!!" Linna and Nene exclaimed. 

"But isn't he dead?" Linna asked.

"Mason had a son and doughtier." Syila said. "His doughtier Leila died when she was 16. 8 years ago. His son Jerry left Japan shortly after she died. However it seams he has come back. 

"So do you think he is after us?" Linna asked.

"I don't know." Syila said.

"What should we do about faith?" Priss asked.

"You can get close to her right Priss?" Syila asked.

"Yes." Priss answered. 

"Well I'm sure you can get her to talk Priss." Syila said. 

"And after that then what?" Priss asked.

"Kill her." Syila said coldly. Priss felt the blood leave her face at the thought of killing someone she had known for 3 years. Faith was like a sister to her.

"Priss you have to do it." Syila said. 

"When?" Priss asked.

"Now, suit up." Syila said.

"Ok I think I know where she is." Priss said. 

"Priss do you think you should. You haven't been in your suit in over 2 years." Leon said.

"Leon I have to. Faith is my problem I'll take care of her. Take care of Lilly." She said.

Priss suited up in silence thinking about what she must do. 

'Faith why I trusted you how could you do this to me. Why would you do this.' She thought. 

"Priss." Syila's voice come over her head set. "I have a weapon for you it's a blade it will come out of your right arm. Use it for Faith." She said. "Priss. PRISS." 

"I got it Syila." Priss snapped. 

"Do it." Syila said. 

Priss was launched from the roof and headed for Faith's house. She landed on the front lawn in front of her house and walked up to the door. She was about to bust it down till she heard voices one was Faiths, and the other was Sara's.

"Damn it. Syila Sara is there with her. What now?" She asked.

"You have your orders Priss if Sara gets in the way eliminate her." Syila said.

"Ok." Priss said.

Inside she heard Faith talking.

"Sara I don't know if I can go through with this. Priss is my friend." She said.

"I know how you feel I feel close to her as well" Sara said.

Priss listened for a minute then made the decision to make her move. She readied her Knuckle Bomb and hit the door. The door shattered with a defining explosion. Faith and Sara were on their feet as Priss entered the room.

"Who the hell are you!" Faith said putting up her guard ready to defend herself. Sara picked up a chair and ran at the intruder. Priss blocked the chair with her right arm. The chair shattered on contact. Priss grabbed Sara and threw her accursed the room landing on the floor. 

"SARA!" Faith cried as her lover lay motionless on the floor. "You bitch." She said as she ran at Priss with her right hand cocked back ready to swing. She caught Priss accursed the face. The blow broke Faith's fist and she staggered back in pain. Priss grabbed faith by the neck and slammed her into the wall and raised her right arm with the blade fully extended and held it at Faiths thought.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Faith struggled to ask.

"I'll ask the questions." Priss said. "What are your orders?" She demanded.

"What?" Faith choked.

Priss retracted the blade and removed her helmet her eyes burning with rage. "You were ordered to keep an eye on me. By who? Talk and I might let you live." Priss said looking at the young singer. 

"Priss please hear us out." Sara said getting to her feet. "Please let Faith go we'll tell you every thing."

Priss looked at Sara then Faith. Faith's lips were turning blue and Priss let her fall to the floor gasping for air. 

"Now who the hell are you two?" Priss demanded. 

"We are operatives of GENOM sent to infiltrate the Knight Sabers and keep an eye on them until operation Knight Loss went into effect." 

Sara explained. "We set up a cover story of the Patriots. Rick and Dick do not know about our orders they were just 2 people that were looking for people to start a band."

"So what's operation Knight Loss?" Priss asked.

"GENOM is creating a Boomer that is meant to kill the Knight Sabers and their friends." Faith said getting to her feet. 

"You mean to tell me that this boomer will kill all my friends and family?" Priss asked picking Faith up by her neck again.

"That is the plan." Faith said. 

"Why? Why would you do this you two seem like kind people in love how could you do this?" Priss said.

"Because Priss you and the Knight Sabers killed my father that's why." Faith said trying to breath. 

"We have never killed a human before." Priss said a little confused.

"Does the name Brian J. Mason ring a bell?" Faith snapped. 

"Yes why?" Priss asked.

"He was my father. My name is Leila R. Mason and I want my revenge." She said.

Priss dropped Leila and staggered back and dropped to the floor. 

"No." Priss said. "We didn't kill him Galatea killed him." Priss said. 

"I don't believe you." Leila said getting to her feet.

Sara ran over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her thank full she was alive. 

"I can prove to you it was not us." Priss said. 

"How?" Leila asked.

"We keep video records of all our missions and that one was no different." Priss said.

Leila pulled a .45 handgun from her coat pocket and pointed it at Priss. 

"Show me." She said.

"Its back at the Silky Doll we need to go there." Priss said.

"Well lets go." Leila said waving the gun at the door. 

Priss stood up and walked to the door. Leila and Sara walked behind her. They got in Leila's car and Sara drove to the Silky Doll with Leila and Priss in the back seat. As they pulled up to the Silky Doll Priss noticed that no cars were there not even her bike. As they walked up to the door Priss stopped and punched in the password on the keypad and the doors opened. They all got in the elevator and descended to the pit that was deserted. Priss was starting to get scared for her friends that should have been there.

"This is the computer that holds all the records." Priss said.

"Well lets see your proof." Leila said pushing Priss forward. 

Priss punched in the number of the mission and stepped aside so Leila could see. She saw the 3 of the Knight Sabers and saw Priss standing next to her father that was fused with the GENOM tower. 

__

"What is that thing?" She heard Linna say.

__

"Something that should be put out of its misery." Priss said.

__

"No Priss. I know he deserves death but we can' kill a human not even one like Brian J. Mason." Syila said.

Leila watched in silence and after the record had finished playing she started to sob.

"I'm sorry Priss I misjudged you. I was wrong." She said setting the gun down and falling to the floor.

Priss turned to look at her and saw Syila and the others in their Hard Suits. They had been hiding in the background waiting for the right moment to strike but seeing what happened they had no need.

Leila reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed. After a moment she spoke. 

"Jerry Priss and the others did not kill father Galatea did." She said.

"What you knew then why are you trying to kill them I they didn't kill him." She said.

"What about the Earthquake?" She asked.

"What. Father started it but why?" She asked.

"To cover it up. He killed millions of innocent people to cover up a secret?" She asked. 

"And the Knight Sabers knew so you wanted them dead to keep our name undamaged. How could you."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you would kill innocent people to cover up secret."

"I cant believe you Jerry if father killed millions to cover up a secret then GENOM should fall." She said.

"Yes it should and I'll see to it."

"My name is NOT Leila its Faith." She said and hung up.

Faith looked at her phone for a minute then she smashed it on the floor. She stood up and whipped a tear from her face.

"Priss I am sorry I was deceived by my father. If there is any thing I can do to help I will." She said.

"You will not be much help with your hand in the shape its in now." Priss said. 

"Yea your right now that you mentioned it it hurts." Faith said.

"Lucky for you I was a medic for the GENOM Special Forces before it was disbanded." Sara said.

As Sara tended to Faiths hand Priss and Syila got to work on a plan to stop GENOM.

"Faith I need to know the specifics of operation Knight Loss." Syila said. "How much do you know?"

"Every thing I know the order the boomer will come after you and when." Faith said.

"But what's to stop them from just changing its programming?" Nene asked. 

"Easy because we programmed it so its original programming can not be overridden. Once an order has been programmed in it will carry it out in the order they are received. And we programmed it 2 months ago." Faith explained. 

"So who is first?" asked Nene.

"You are." Faith said.

Nene hung her head and started to sob. "That figures every one picks on me first." 

"When will it strike?" Linna asked. 

"In one week." Faith said. "I'm sorry Nene."

"Your SORRY. You BITCH you programmed this damn thing to kill me!" Nene screamed.

"Faith who is next?" Priss asked.

"After Nene its next target is Linna. Then Syila. Then Mackey and Nigle. Then Leon. Then." She trailed off.

"Then me." Priss said with a sigh. 

"No you're last." Faith said.

"Well after them I'm the only one lef." She began then she covered her mouth in shock. "Lilly." She said.

"Yes I was against that and would not program it but Jerry did it I'm sorry." Faith said.

"Faith if Lilly is harmed in any way I'll kill you I swear it." Priss said. 

"I know." Faith said.

"Can it be beaten?" Syila asked.

"I don't know we studied your moves and we programmed it to stop them." Faith said. "But if there is a chance of anyone killing it it would be the 6 of us."

"6 what are you talking about?" Priss asked.

"We got you all into this we will help in any way we can right Sara." Faith said.

"That's right we were Special Forces after all." Sara said.

"Well then lets get to work we only have a week to get prepared for this thing." Syila said. "Nigel you know what to do." 

"I'm on it." He said and walked to the hanger where the hard suits were. "Mackey get moving."

"Ok lets get it done." Mackey said running after Nigle.

Faith explained to Priss and the others the detailed blueprints of the boomer as Nigle and Mackey got the suits ready and started on making 2 extras for Faith and Sara. Next she tolled them the exact time the boomer would strike.

"Ok well we all know what to do." Syila said. "So lets get some rest and we'll talk more about how we keep Nene safe."

"There is one thing I need to take care of before I can rest." Faith said.

"What?" Priss asked.

"Kill my brother." She said and walked out of the room.

(Ok I hope that came out as I hopped. Next chapter Faith infiltrats the GENOM building to face her brother stay with me till the end.

Rev. Joshua Hunt 

Linnafan)


	7. GENOM Falls

Jerry Mason was pacing around in his office thinking about what to do. 

"DANNY GET IN HERE" he yelled into the speaker. 

Danny came running in slamming the door behind him. 

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"That bitch she turned against me." Mason said slamming his fist on his desk. 

"Who has? Asked Danny.

"Leila did she said she would see to it that GENOM falls." He said.

"What about Sara where is she?" Danny asked fearing the answer.

Mason looked at Danny coldly. 

"You tell me she is your sister it was her job to make sure Leila didn't snap." Mason growled.

Danny thought of what he had said to Leila out side the dinner. 

"Sir I don't know how to tell you this but." He said. "I thing Miss Leila and my sister are lovers." 

"You what?" Mason glared. 

"I think they are in love sir." Danny said. 

Mason reached in his desk and pulled his fathers .45 from its holster. And aimed it at Danny. 

"Are you saying my sister is gay?" He asked. 

"Sir please think about what you are doing." Danny pleaded. "I sent someone to see how they were doing. And he told me they were having se…" Danny didn't get to finish. He felt the .45 slug enter his chest and pass through his heart. 

"My sister is not gay. And if your sister has clouded her judgment I'll kill her." Mason said as he watched Danny die. 

Faith and Sara pulled in to the GENOM building parking lot and got out of the car. 

"Sara I don't think you should go I may not be coming out." Faith said.

"I know that's why I am going if you didn't return I would be crushed. I'd rather die with you than live without you." Sara said taking Faith by the hand.

"I love you Sara." Faith said.

"I love you to." Sara replied.

They walked hand in hand into the GENOM building to face Jerry Mason. 

"Sara you know your brother will not let us near Jerry right." Faith said.

"Yes that's another reason I came. If he stands in your way I'll kill him so you don't have to." Sara said squeezing Faith's hand as she said it.

They walked passed the security guard that didn't know they were traitors. They got in the elevator and took it to the top floor to where Jerry was. As they exited the elevator Sara looked to her brothers desk. 

"Danny is not at his desk." She said.

"He is probably in Jerry's office." Faith said pulling out her gun. "Lets go Sara." 

As they walked through the doors to the office Jerry said with his back to them. 

"Get that out of here before his blood ruins my rug." He said waving his hand in the air.

Sara saw her brother's body laying on the ground and her eyes started to fill up with tears. 

"DANNY!" She screamed running to her brother. Jerry spun around on his heels when he heard her.

"How did you get in here you slut.?" He asked looking at Sara.

"You killed him why?" Sara asked through her tears.

"Because he called my sister gay that's thy." Mason said.

"Jerry he was telling the truth I love Sara." Faith said.

"Leila she has clouded your mind." Mason said raising his gun towards Sara. BANG!! The bullet passed through Sara's body and she fell to the floor. 

"SARA!!" Faith cried as her lover fell to the floor. "Jerry I'll kill you." She said raising her gun.

"I don't think so Leila." He said. BANG!! Faith felt the bullet pass through her shoulder.

"AARRG" she cried as the gun fell from her hand and she collapsed.

"Leila you have been tricked by this slut." He said. "SHE has clouded your mind. SHE has seduced you." 

"No I seduced her." Faith said.

"Well this is surprising my little sister is a lesbian father would have been proud." He said. "The only thing I can offer you is a quick death and pray God has mercy on you." He said putting the gun to Faiths head. 

"No please don't." Faith pleaded. BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!. 

Jerry's body fell to the floor next to Faith. 

"I'm sorry Faith but I had to do it he was gonna kill you." Faith saw Sara kneeling on the floor with Faiths gun in her hands. 

"SARA." Faith cried. "Your ok I thought you were dead." Faith ran over to Sara and wrapped her 1 good arm around her.

"Ouch. Not if you keep doing that." She said. 

Faith saw Sara was holding her shoulder with blood seeping out from between her fingers. 

"Oh sorry." Faith said helping Sara to her feet. "Lets get out of here." 

"Sounds good to me." Sara said as they walked out of the door.

Syila and Priss were looking over some papers of statistics. Linna was in the "Chamber" as she called it or the combat training simulator as Syila called it. Nene was in the weight room. Nigel and Mackey were working on the 2 new suits. And Leon was feeding Lilly.

"So how are we gonna keep ourselves alive and safe?" Priss asked.

"I don't know I need to ask Faith some more questions when she gets back." Syila said rubbing her eyes. 

"If she comes back. She is going to kill the chairmen after all." Priss said.

"Oh now that's bad luck to say such things." Faith said as she helped Sara out of the elevator. 

They all looked at the two women holding on to each other for support. 

""You do know you two are bleeding right." Priss said seeing the bullet wounds.

"Yes thank you Priss." Sara said as she and Faith walked to the couch. 

"Well I guess if you two are here then GENOM if finished." Syila said. 

"Yes Jerry is dead." Faith said.

Sara patched Faith up and Linna patched Sara up. 

"Hey not bad for a first time don't ya think Priss." Linna asked admiring her work.  


After they rested for a few minutes Syila sat next to Faith.

"Well we are at a loss on how to defeat this thing." She said. 

"I realized something as we were on our way back." Faith said. 

"What's that?" Linna asked.

"It has strong armor around its whole body except for a small section that is a vent for heat if we can break it open the only thing left to do is smash its core." She said. 

"Where is this spot?" Syila asked. 

"Behind its right shoulder you can't miss it." Faith said. 

"Well we have a game. Now all we need is a pack a cards." Priss said.

"How about 6 Knight Sabers." Nigel said walking up behind them. "The new ones are complete I used one of Priss's and Syila's backup suits and configured them for Faith and Sara."

"That should do it now we wait." Syila said. 

"What do we do till then?" Nene asked. 

"We hide out till that thing comes to us." Syila said.

Faith went pail as she realized how her brother had known where Priss was at all times. 

"Oh shit." She cried. 

"What." Priss asked looking at her. 

"Priss right after you had Lilly Sara's brother injected a tiny tracking beacon in your IV tube." She said.

"Oh shit so they could be on their way here to take us all out now." Priss said.

"I dint think so Jerry never had people come to his office after 9pm and it was 9:30 when we killed him." Sara said.

"So what do we do about this thing inside of me?" Priss asked.

"This thing finds a place just under the skin there will be a very tiny lump where it settled. Do you recall felling one maybe when you were in the shower?" Faith asked.

"Yes on my left thy its been there for about 3 years now." Priss said.

"That's probably it." Faith said.

"Well lets cut me open and get it out." Priss said pulling off her pants.

"It's not that simple this thing has an explosive head that is packed with a powerful explosive I will detonate as soon as it comes in contact with air." Faith said.

"How big of an explosion are we talking about here." Priss asked. 

"Believe it or not it will easily kill us all." Faith said.

"So what do we do just wait for GENOM comes knocking on the door?" Priss asked.

"Well it's a gamble to try but I think if we submerge your leg in water and remove it it won't blow." Faith said. 

"Well know guts no glory." Priss said and headed for the bathroom and filled up the tub.

"I want you all to go up out side the building incase it blows." Priss said.

"Ok, Priss don't die on me you hear." Leon said as he and the others walked out.

Priss waited a few minutes to be sure they were all outside. Then she put a towel in her mouth and bit down on it as she slid the knife down the side of her leg. 

"MMMGGHH" She cried. The water instantly went red with blood and Priss nearly passed out from the pain. 

'Ok the easy part is over.' She thought as she prepared to reach the knife inside her leg to pop out the beacon. She closed her eyes and screamed as the knife reached in. She felt the device with her finger and moved the knife over to it. She felt the knife reach the device and she tried to pull it out but it would not budge. 

'Damn it I should have gotten a pair of tweezers to pull it out.' She thought. 'Well this is gonna hurt.' She thought as she ripped the knife through her skin. 

"MMMMGGGHHHH" She cried as she felt for the device with her fingers. She located it and pulled it out with out taking it out of the water she let it go in the tub and climbed out. The wound on her leg was 2 inches long and ½ inch deep and was pouring blood. She set to work dressing her wound with the gauze and bandages Linna brought in before they left. Then she put her clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. She left the building and went to look for the others.

They were standing with their backs to Priss when she walked out. 

"Well I can safely say giving birth is still the most painful things I have ever been through." She said. 

They all turned to look at her.

"Priss you made it." Sara said.

"Yea but that fucking hurt like hell." Priss said.

Leon went and gave Priss a kiss he was so happy to see her.

"So where to we cant stay here they know where our hide out is." Linna asked. 

"Lets go to my place." Faith said. "We'll be safe there."

"Ok lets gather what we need and go." Syila said.

They loaded the Hard suits in the back on Nigel's truck and headed to Faiths. Inside they sat around in the kitchen as Sara made some tea and Nigel and Mackey fixed the door Priss smashed in. 

"Lets enjoy this." Syila said. "This may be our last time sitting here together." 

"Hey Faith I know this will sound wearied but does this Boomer have a name?" Nene asked.

"Goliath." Faith said taking a sip from her tea.


	8. 6 days to live

The next morning Priss and the others were sitting around the table thinking about what to do.

"How does this thing know who is who?" Linna asked taking a bite of her pancakes.

"It has up to date photographs of you all in its memory it will use that to find you." Faith said.

"And if we are in our Hard Suits?" Linna asked.

"If it sees you in your Hard Suits it will attack the first one it sees." Faith answered.

"Well that helps.' Nene said with some hope in her voice.

"How does it help just because if we are all in our Suits you might not be the first one killed?" Priss snapped 

"That's not what I mean and you know it Priss." Nene snapped back.

That's enough you two." Syila butted in. "We need to focus all our attention ion the problem at hand. And that's staying alive." 

"So how do you purpose we do that?" Priss asked sounding angry.

"I'm not to sure but we need to think of something and fast we only have 6 days till this thing comes after us." Syila answered paying no attention to Priss's attitude.

They sat in silence for a few minutes in thought then Nene spoke up.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure how it will do." She said.

"Well any idea will help what do you have in mind?" Syila asked.

"Well if this thing will attack the first knight Saber it sees why don't we pilot them by remote? We can do that cant we?" Nene said looking at Syila for approval.

"We did create the Suit with the ability to be piloted by remote but all the parts we need are at the Pit." Nigel said taking a drink of his coffee. 

"How long will it take you to make the adjustments to the suits?" Syila asked.

"2 days tops." Nigel answered. 

"Ok then looks like we have a mission girls. We need to get back to the pit and get the parts Nigel needs." Syila said.

"How can we help?" Faith asked. 'We got you into this mess the least we can do to make it right is to help you in any way we can." 

"We could use the back up Syila." Priss said.

"You to are about the same size and build an Priss and Linna. Nigel do you think you could adjust one of Priss and Linna's backup suits to fit them?" Syila asked.

"It will take me about an hour but no problem." Nigel said standing up from the table and heading to the garage where the Suits were. Mackey fallowed him without being asked.

An hour later Priss ant the others stepped into their Hard Suits. It took Faith and Sara a few minutes to get use to the suits but they adjusted quickly. 

"Ok this is it." Syila said. "We don't know if the base is being watched. GENOM must know of Jerry's death by now so be on guard."

They left Faiths without being seen by any of the neighbors and headed for the Silky Doll. They landed on the rooftop across the street from the building.

"We can't all just go barging in." Syila said. "The last thing we need is to all get caught. One of us needs to go in. any volunteers?"

"I'll go" Linna said.

"Ok but be careful" Syila said.

Linna jumped off the building and landed in front of the Silky Doll and walked in. she headed for the dressing room looking left and right for any sign of GENOM. When the door to the dressing room opened automatically Linna nearly jumped out of her skin. Seeing that there was no one in side the dressing room Linna stepped inside and headed into the pit. When the doors opened Linna expected to see a room full of people from GENOM but there was no one. She stepped out of the elevator and started looking around.

'So far so good' She thought.

"How does it look Linna?" Syila asked. 

Hearing a voice so suddenly Linna thought she would drop dead from fright.

"Syila you scared the shit out of me." Linna practically yelled into her microphone.

"Sorry Linna. How does it look?" Syila asked again.

"Looks clear." Linna said. 

"Ok we are on our way be right there." Syila said.

"Roger." Linna replied and started looking around for the parts they needed.

A few minutes later the others joined her and began looking for the parts. 

"Priss and Linna you to look in the supply room we'll keep looking out here." Syila said pulling a box of parts off a shelf.

Priss and Linna walked into the supply room and started looking.

"I think we have a winner here." Priss said pulling a box marked remote control parts off the shelf. 

Syila inspected the box and confirmed it was the box they were looking for.

"Ok this is it lets head back to Faiths." Syila said.

Back at faiths Leon was feeding Lilly and Mackey and Nigel were getting preparations ready.

"We are back and we got the parts." Nene bellowed as soon as she was in the door.

"Bring them into the garage." Nigel yelled to them. "We need to start ASAP.

"Right Linna Priss." Syila said waving her hand toward Nigel.

Linna and Priss carried the t large boxes of parts in to the garage and joined the others in faiths room that substituted as the dressing room.

"Do you think this is going to work Syila?" Nene asked pulling off her Hard Suit.

"We will have to see won't we." Syila answered as she was snapping her bra. 

Faith and Sara were struggling with their Suits and Sara was trying to pull Faith's Suit off.

"Hey you two get a room." Priss snickered. "You know if you want us to leave so you two can be alone."

"Oh shut up." Faith said half snapping half laughing.

"How do you get these damn things off?" Sara asked jerking at the Suit.

"Well there are two ways one way is to do exactly what you are doing now and the other way is you see that latch just behind Faith's Right shoulder you unbuckle that and the suit falls off. However what you are doing now IS lots more entertaining." Priss smirked. 

"And just when were you planning to tell us about that?" Sara asker sounding embarrassed. 

"When you asked." Priss said.

Faith snapped the latch open and her Suit fell right off causing Sara to fall on her ass.

"Ooouuucchh" She wined rubbing her butt.

Faith was standing totally nude with her hands over her mouth and her eyes about the size of golf balls.

"Sara I'm sorry." Se said pulling her lover to her feet.

"That hurt you know." Sara said rubbing it in.

"Ha ha ha now that was entertaining." Linna laughed having to lean on Priss's shoulder to keep from falling over. And Priss was leaning back on Linna for support. Nene was sitting on the bed with tears rolling down her face. Even Syila had a smile on her face.

"You guys are mean." Sara wined.

"Ok ok once you to get situated we need to have a meeting." Syila said as she walked out the door still smiling.

"Pick up the pace you two we don't have all day you know." Linna laughed as she walked out an Nene followed her laughing to hard to say anything. 

"And if we hear a thud all I can think of is it was Faith's turn to land on the floor so don't disappoint me now." Priss joked as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"They sure do have a good time don't they?" Faith asked.

"My butt." Sara was still winning.

Does it hurt that bad?" Faith asked. "Is there any thing I can do to make it feel better?"

"Kiss it." Sara said.

"Kiss it?" Faith asked. "You want me to kiss your ass? Dream on." 

That's not what you said last time." Sara said.

"SARA!" Faith yelled turning red. 

 From out side the door they herd some one snicker.

"Nene ssshhh if they hear you we are busted." Another voice said.

Faith walked to the door and jerked it open and in came Nene falling on the floor with Linna on top of her. Faith was still red but it was not with embarrassment. Nene and Linna looked up at the naked and pissed off singer and stood up as fast as they could and ran down the hall.

"What is with them?" Faith said turning around. 

Sara was putting on her panties the thong ones the ones Faith liked and Faith could not help but notice the big red mark that was glowing on Sara's butt. Once they were both dressed they joined the others in the kitchen where Nene and Linna were still laughing.

"Ok now that we are all here lets figure out our next plan of action." Syila said as Faith and Sara pulled up a chair. "Well now that we have the suits being fixed to be controlled remotely we need to talk strategy." 

"Lets just kick the shit out of it remotely till it is near dead then let it destroy one of the Suits and have it self destruct and say game over." Priss said smacking her fist into the palm of her hand.

"That would defiantly destroy Goliath but there is one problem." Faith said.

"What is the problem?" Priss asked. "Is there something you are not telling us?" 

"I've tolled you every thing its just do you think GENOM will stop if they believe you are still alive?" Faith said.

"So then what should we do?" Linna asked.

"GENOM needs to think you are dead, all of you including Lilly and the others." Faith said.

"So how do we do that?" Linna asked.

"I got an idea." Priss said.

"What?" They all asked.

"Ok this is going to be hard we have 3 of the suits fight Goliath and be destroyed and self destruct. But not take out Goliath. My suit will stay out of the fight and when the others are destroyed I'll go live in a coast-to-coast news broadcast and reveal GENOM's dirty little secret. And when Goliath comes for me I'll go off screen and have my suit stand in and fight and self destruct taking Goliath with it." Priss said with a fire in her eyes.

"That's a hell of a gutsy plan but It just might work." Syila said.

"But what about Lilly and the others?" Faith asked. 

"How will GENOM know if Goliath kills us or not?" Priss asked. 

"It has a program that is monitored by GENOM." Faith explained.

"Well now that's the best news I've heard in a long time." Nene exclaimed. 

"Why is that?" Sara asked looking puzzled.

"Did GENOM forget I am the best hacker on the planet?" Nene asked with a big smile.

"Do you think you can hack in to GENOM?" Faith asked. 

"It won't be the first time." Nene said. 

"Well then I might be of some help when the time comes." Sara said. "I know the program code."

"How do you know that?" Syila asked. 

"I assisted in the programming. The code is GENOM.Knightloss/Topsecret/JerryMason/Jun232048." Sara said.

"Fuck that will take me passed the fire walls and right into the program this is going to be easy." Nene said.

"Well we got a game now all we need is a deck of cards." Syila said.


	9. Goliath

The next 2 days passed quickly and with no problems Nigel and Mackey finished the suits leaving Priss and Sara's suits untouched and had Priss's other suit ready for remote control. Priss spent most of her time with Leon and Lilly. Faith spent her time with Sara. Syila spent her time with Nigel and Mackey when Mackey wasn't with Nene. Linna and Nene spent there time together having fun when Nene wasn't with Mackey that is. 

"The way things have been going these past few days its hard to tell someone is trying to kill us." Linna said at the table while eating lunch.

"Yep but don't let your guard down for a second Linna" Syila reminded her.

"Yea I know." Linna said with a depressed sound in her voice.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence then went about there day as they have been for the last 2 days.

4 Days later

Lilly was the only one that got any sleep that night the others had too much to think about. They ate a small breakfast of eggs and toast no one hade much of an appetite though.

"When is this thing going to strike?" Priss asked.

"6:00 pm it will find Nene." Faith answered.

"Boy is it going to be surprised to find 3 remote controlled suits." Priss said smiling.

Nene glanced at the clock to see how long they hat till it all started the clock read 8:23am.

'9 and a half hours to do.' She thought.

"Piss my contact at channel 32 will be ready." Syila said.

"Good this needs to go perfectly." Priss said. "By the way Faith what are you two going to do I'm sure GENOM is after you as well?" 

"They are and they know you are all here. I am sure Goliath has 2 new targets." Faith said.

"But you said once it has been programmed it cant be changed." Linna said.

"I said you could not change the other but you can add other objectives." Faith answered.

"So all that means is I have 2 more people to kill off." Nene said sipping her coffee.

"Yep that's about it." Faith said.

"Umm I have a question." Linna said. "What are we going to do after this is over I mean we can't stay here." 

"I got that covered." Syila said. "I have a friend in the immigration department in the United States She is gonna take care of all the arrangements we will have new names and jobs she even found us all houses.

"This is getting better by the minute." Priss said.

"And get this Faith she has you a gig in 3 months at a club in San Diego California. And she has some people that are willing to play guitar and drums." Syila said.

"Damn Syila you got this all figured out don't you?" Linna asked.

"For the most part Faith your new manager is named Minica Johnson she is kind of temperamental but you'll get use to her in no time." Syila said.

"Hey now I am her manager and you know it." Priss said.

"Sorry Priss." Syila said. "Faith I'd like you to meet Monica Johnson." She said waving her hand at Priss.

Faith smiled at the thought of not lousing Priss as her manager.

"Well then with that all out of the way we need to rest we bay need our strength tonight." Syila said and walked to the room where Nigel was still laying on the bed.

The others went to their rooms and tried to get some sleep but neither of them got much. Nene was in and out of sleep and she kept looking at the clock. At 4:30 pm they all meet in the living room and started to prepare for their final mission. 

"Ok this is it its all or nothing I want a go no go from all of you if you are ready say go if not you have an hour to be ready." Syila said. "Priss."

"Go."

"Linna?"

"Go."

"Nene?"

"Go."

"Faith?"  
"Go."

"Sara?"

"Go."

"Nigel?"

"Go."

"Mackey?"

"Go."

"Leon and Lilly?" 

"Go"

"I am a go as well let's do it." Syila said. "Gear up and meet in the living room lets move like we got a purpose. Priss suit up Sara you to if Goliath finds us you will be our only line of defense." 

"I got it." Sara said and followed Priss into the bedroom/dressing room.

30 minutes later they all meet in the living room Priss and Sara in their Suits. 

"Ok this is it Priss you will go with the decoys to the GENOM building and wait for Goliath to reveal its self. Engage it in battle for only a minute them make a run for the TV station and wait for my signal then start the broadcast." Syila said.

"Ok I got it." Priss said and put her helmet on. Linna Syila and Nene began to pilot their Suits by remote and the mission began.

Priss and the decoys exited Faiths and headed for the GENOM building.

"Oh shit Faith I just thought of something once it is finished with the decoys it will come for us. How are we gonna make it think we are dead?" Linna asked.

"No problem when it breaks in all we need to do is keep it busy long enough for Nene to hack GENOM and tell the computer we are dead. And it will go after the next target on its list, which is Priss. Now we need to make it look as if Sara and myself were killed with the rest or this will not work." Faith said.

"Ok that sounds easy enough."

"Hey you guys we are here how long till it shows up?" Priss asked.

Any minute be on guard." Syila said looking at her watch.

As soon as Syila finished there was a rumble under Priss's feet and up from the ground came the boomer known as Goliath.

"That's it it don't look that dangerous" Priss said looking at the boomer that was only 2 times as big as an ordinary boomer.

"Don't let it fool you Priss that's it no question about it." Faith said.

"Well then lets go Nene your first." Priss said and Nene's suit jumped off the building they were on and landed right in front of the boomer placing a roundhouse kick to its right leg. The boomer wasn't even fazed by the kick and picked up Nene's suit and tossed it into an adjacent building. 

"Damn it is strong." Priss said seeing Nene's suit trying to get up. "Linna your up." 

"Gee thanks" Linna said and made her suit jump off the building and slashed at the boomer with her cutters. The cutters left small cut marks along the boomers face and the boomer responded with a right hook to Linna's suit sending it 50 yards down the road.

"Linna be glade you were not in that suit that looked like it would have hurt." Priss said. "Well Syila shall we?"

"Lets go." Syila said and they jumped at the boomer Syila's suit hit it with her arm blades and Priss hit it with her knuckle bomb.

The 3 decoys and Priss regrouped and went for a group attack.

"Remember we need to break open the vent on its shoulder otherwise the self destruct won't work." Faith said.

"That is gonna be hard to get to this damn thing is fast." Priss said ducking a blow from the boomer.

"Priss if you can keep it busy I think I can get to the vent." Syila said. 

"I'll try just be fast as soon as we get this vent open I am heading for the news station." Priss said

Priss came in on the boomer with a right knuckle bomb then a left causing some good dents on the boomers face. The boomer turned to face Priss turning its back on Syila's suit.

"Perfect." Syila said and headed in on the boomer slamming her blades into the vent and ripping it open.

"Priss the vent is open get out of here." Syila said jumping away from the Boomer.

"Ok I'm out of here keep it busy till I get away." Priss said and disengaged from the battle and headed for the TV station.

"Ok Its just the 3 of us now so lets fight for another minute then Nene have your Suit get destroyed and self destruct." Syila said.

" Ok Syila." Nene answered. Linna's Suit let louse with another round of her cutters and Syila's continued to slash with her blades wail Nene stood in the background and waited for her time to strike.  

"Nene are you ready?" Syila asked.

"Yes." Nene answered. 

"Ok you know what to do." Syila said.

 Nene's Suit preformed a flawless Summersault Half Moon Kick to the Boomers jaw making it steep back. As it was recovering from the kick Nene's suit attempted a roundhouse to its mid section. But the Boomer caught her Suits leg and whipped it through the air and slammed it into the ground. Using its left hand to pin her Suit to the ground it wrapped its right hand around the Suits helmet and with one mighty squeeze crushed it. The boomer stood up and turned its attention to Syila and Linna's suit but as it started towards them Nene pressed the self destruct button on her remote control and her suit exploded into a ball of flames. The blast sent the Boomer through the air and into the building it had thrown Nene into earlier.

"Ok good work Nene now start hacking into GENOM and be ready to send the data that we have all been killed." Syila said as soon as Nene's suit was destroyed.

"Ok I'm on it. Sara I'm gonna need your help." Nene said pulling a chair up to her computer.

"Ok are you ready?" Sara asked.

"Yes I am what is the program code again?" Nene asked.

"Its GENOM.Knightloss/Topsecret/JerryMason/Jun232048." Sara said looking over Nene's shoulder.

"Ok I'm in now all I need to do is find the program they are using to determine we are dead." Nene said looking at all the files she came to.

"I'm sorry I don't remember the name of the file." Sara said. "Something like table of something."

"How about table of the Knights? Nene asked clicking on a file. "Bingo we have a winner. Ok lets see now Nene Romanova, Eliminated. Linna Yamazaki, Active. Syila Stingray, Active. Nigel Kerkmen, Active. Mackey Stingray, Active. Leon McNickle, Active. Lilly Asaragi, Active. Priss Asaragi, Active. Leila Mason/Faith Hemora, Active. And Sara Ansum, Active." She said. "Well now all we need to do is wait for Goliath to come for us and I'll tell the program we are dead. I'll have to work fast to keep it from actually killing us so Syila and Linna be ready to engage it as soon as it enters the house."

"Yea we know what to do." Syila said. "Well keep it busy till you tell the program we are dead then we'll lead it out into the street along with Priss's decoy and once Linna's suit is destroyed Priss's suit will head to the TV station and wait for Goliath to come for Priss." Syila said.

"How long until Goliath gets here?" Nene asked.

"About 10 minutes our suits will be here in 8 minutes." Syila said.

"Ok then we have 6 minutes to get ready for it." Faith said maneuvering Priss's suit into position.

The minutes passed like hours and after what seemed like an eternity Syila and Linna's suits landed outside Faith's and took up their position in the house. 2 minutes later they heard the sound of an approaching Boomer and seconds later Goliath smashed through the house and into the living room where it was meet by Syila Linna and Priss's suits. And as they kept Goliath busy Nene began to work on making the computer Goliath and GENOM think the others were dead.

"Ok with every explosion I'll kill off 2 or 3 of us." Nene said. Seconds later there was an explosion caused by the Knuckle bomb on Priss's suit.

"Ok Nigel Kerkmen, Eliminated. Leon McNickle, Eliminated. And Lilly Asaragi, Eliminated." Nene said.

Another minute passed and the battle raged on. Another set of explosions from Priss's knuckle bombs gave Nene the cover she needed to eliminate 2 more names from the list.

"Leila Mason/Faith Hemora, Eliminated. Sara Ansum, Eliminated." She said working her magic. "Your last Mackey."

"Nene how's it going?" Syila asked.

"I just finished. You are clear to take the battle to the street." Nene answered.

Syila, Linna and Faith piloted the suits into the street and continued the fight from there. Linna maneuvered her suit into position for another attack with her cutters and attacked. Her cutters whipped at the boomer time and time again until Goliath caught Linna by the arm and proceeded to rip the arm off at the elbow and used the severed arm to crush Linna's Suit's helmet. 

"Faith I'll keep it busy you get your suit over to Priss as fast as you can. And as soon as my suit is destroyed I'll have Priss start her broadcast. It wont take long for Goliath to reach her so she will need to be fast." Syila said dodging a blow from Linna's severed arm

"Ok I'm out of here." Faith said and broke off from the battle.

"Linna self destruct now." Syila said.

"Ok." Linna said and pressed the button for her suit to self-destruct.

Linna's suit exploded with a blinding flash of light and a defining roar. The blast from the body sent the Boomer forward and the blast from the arm sent it backward making it do a triple back flip before smashing into the ground.

"As soon as Goliath goes after Priss we will head for the New Tokyo harbor where a boat is waiting. Faith when you are battling Goliath so Priss can get away make sure to take Goliath with you. We can't let a Boomer as powerful as that to stay intact." Syila said.

"Priss this is Linna Syila is fighting Goliath alone get ready to broadcast." Linna said.

"I'm ready just saw the word." Priss replied.

"Syila is going to keep it busy for 5 minutes just long enough for Faith to pilot your suit to the station. Once she gets there Syila will let her suit be destroyed then start your broadcast." Linna said.

Syila kept slashing with her blades and dodging blows from the boomer as Faith piloted Priss's decoy to the station. As soon as the suit came through the doors Syila let her guard down just for a second and Goliath took advantage of it and rammed its fist through her helmet. Goliath turned from Syila's Suit and started after Faith. But before it was out of range Syila Pressed the self destruct button and her suit exploded sending the Boomer into one of the houses on the street.

"Ok Priss start your broadcast." Syila said as soon as the detonated her suit.

Priss looked at the man holding the camera and pointed at him.

"Start the broadcast." She said. 

The red light on the camera came on and the man pointed at Priss telling her she was on.

"My name is Priss Asaragi and I am here to tell you the true events that led up to what really happened today June 23, 2048."

Present time

Priss looked up at the camera with a sad look in her eyes.

"After I removed the tracking device from my leg we headed to faiths where we tried to come up with a plan to defeat the boomer named Goliath. But as you can see it didn't work now I am the last. All my family and friends were killed and I left Syila to fight and die alone so I could tell you all just what kind of corporation GENOM really is. GENOM is crippled with the loss of its leader Jerry Mason but it will recover. The secret they were trying to burry along with us is the fact that they detonated an experimental earthquake device to try and kill the Sotie causing the earthquake that destroyed Mega Tokyo. As you all know the Sotie survived and emerged 8 years ago and tried to destroy the world. We managed to stop it but GENOM sought to cover its tracks and kill us to cover up its secret. It took them 8 years to creat a boomer strong enough to kill us amd make it look as if a rouge Boomer did it." Priss said. Just them Goliath smashed through the building's wall in the room next to the one Priss and Syila's Friend was in. 

Priss grabbed her helmet and put it over her head.

"Don't trust GENOM this is their true face." She said and stepped off screen and her decoy stepped in and weighted for Goliath.

Priss made an exit through the door in the back with Syila's friend just as Goliath smashed into the room where Priss's suit was waiting and the final battle began.


	10. This is the end

Faith maneuvered Priss's suit around Goliaths blows and landed some of her own in the process. Right after right kick after kick she landed working the Boomer allover the station. As soon as she had a clear shot at the vent on the Boomers back she moved in for the kill. She rammed it into view of the camera then she raised her right arm and armed all her remaining knuckle bombs. 

"Here we go.' Faith said as the rammed the suits fist into the vent and smashed the core. 

The explosion from the knuckle bombs and the Boomer was heard 4 blocks away as Goliath exploded taking Priss's suit with it. Priss looked back over her shoulder when she heard the explosion and hoped that was the end of Goliath.

"Priss it worked Goliath is gone and GENOM thinks we are all dead we are going to be ok." Linna's voice came over her headset and in the back ground she could hear the sounds of her friends celebrating.

'We did it.' She thought.

"Priss we are going to meet you at the New Tokyo harbor a boat is waiting there to take us to the United states." Syila said.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said and smiled. 

3 Months later. 

"Hey Andy what's up." A young man said running up to his friend.

"Hey Tim not much just checking out this new band I hear they are good." Andy said.

"I hear they are from Japan does that mean that they will have an accent or something?" Tim asked.

"From what I hear they sound fine no accent or anything." Andy said as they walked into the club.

2 of the band members were on the stage setting up some equipment. One of them was a young woman in a red leather outfit. The other was a woman in a white leather outfit and she was pulling a saxophone out of its case. A few minutes later the rest of the band came on stage and the woman in red picked up the microphone.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our first concert. My name is Koda Kumi the lead singer and this is my backup singer and saxophone player Tiffany Kumi." She said waving her hand at the woman in white. "On the guitar we have Jade Harras and on the drums we have Chipper Maxton. Our manager who is in the front row is Monica Johnson. For our first song we'd like to play an old song from the 1980's called Turn the page." Koda put the microphone back into its stand and Tiffany started to howl on the saxophone.

2 hours later the band was in the dressing room and they were joined by 8 other people.

"That was great." Monica said. What did you think Larry?" 

"I loved it." Larry Johnson said holding their daughter Carry by the hand.

"Oh I haven't introduced you to the rest of the gang." Monica said. "This is Relena Marksmen and her husband Jack." She said pointing to the woman with blue/silver hair. "That's Karena Peacecraft and her fiancé Jeff Starwind." She said pointing to the woman with blond hair. "And that's Karon Skelton." She said pointing to the woman with brown hair. "Its nice to meet you all." Jade and Chipper said at once.

Outside the club the group was standing around talking about things to come.

"Oh hey Karon we finally got our phone installed." Monica said.

"It's about time what's your number?" Karon asked.

"(762) 555-4653 call me any time day or night." Monica said.

"Ok I will." Karon said.

"Well we need to go its past Carry's bet time." Monica said as she mounted her motorcycle. 

Larry got into his car with Carry and they headed home.

"I think I'll go home as well." Karon said.

"Ok we are going to stay and celebrate with the others." Relena said. " We'll see you later." 

Once Monica and Larry got home and put Carry to bed they headed for their room and got ready to go to bed them selves.

"Hey Pris… Monica why didn't you go out with the others I could have put Carry to bed." Larry said as he laid next to his wife.

"I think we need a bigger house." Monica said.

"What? Why?" Larry asked with a confused look on his face.

Monica rolled over and kissed him on the lips then rolled back over and turned off the light.

"I'm pregnant." She said and fell asleep. 

(Ok this was a long story. I wonder how many of you got whiplash from the plot twist I put in. I was planning to kill them all at first but I hade a change of heart. I hope you liked it I love reviews so don't be afraid to tell me what you thought.) 


End file.
